Fidget
by justagirlandhersocks
Summary: Soul has one irritating habit that leaves Maka extremely annoyed.


A little one-shot I did for the-soul-eater-alchemist. Enjoy!

* * *

Maka's anger irked again. She could feel her annoyance rising at Soul's deliberate attempt to make her mad. Well, it was working. And pretty damn well. He had a smug smile upon his face when he noticed the fire in her eyes and her restless glances at his fingers constantly rapping on the wood of the table. She was trying to finish the assignment that Professor Stein had given them in class today. He wasn't even taking effort to do his; he was merely tapping the tips of his fingers. Constantly. Her frustration finally reached its peak.

"Could you stop that Soul?! Please! I'm trying to finish this!" Her body had turned towards him, but she hadn't noticed just how close they were sitting at the table. Her heated breath blowing predominantly into his face. She could see his slight smirk turn into a full-on devilish sneer.

"Maybe if you entertained me better, I wouldn't have to annoy you so much Maka." The playfulness in his eyes lit a spark in Maka that she had been trying to cover for weeks. She had progressively been getting more and more angry at Soul, but he didn't seem to mind. He could tell that it was only her way of dealing with the stress of bridging into a new relationship. He was simply trying to push her past her insecurities and into a relationship that he approved of.

Oh yes, she would make him. Without any further input from her brain, she forcefully took his face in her hands and mashed her lips upon his. Maka's anger slowly dissipated as she realized her actions and the gravity that they held. Her hands had slowly started to slip from Soul's face, but he had grabbed them in his own.

"You know Maka, it's just not cool when the girl kisses the guy first." And with that his lips were back on hers in moments, creating again that fire from within that Maka had been denying for weeks. The sensations on her lips began disappearing as Soul moved wet kisses down her face and to the nape of her neck, where a tingling feeling seemed to resonate with her entire body.

Maka slid her hands along Soul's shirt and down his stomach, creeping slowly to the piece of skin that was showing above his belt. She could feel his entire body tense at her gossamer touch; control only a flick away from her fingertips. He again began kissing her, his teeth lightly scraping her lips as he tried to lightly pry her mouth open further. Soul slid his tongue into her mouth, running it gently across the tips of her teeth and her tongue. His hands were sliding gingerly closer and closer to her breasts, and when they reached their goal Maka couldn't help but smile.

"Not too small for you now, Soul Eater?" She murmured breathlessly into his ear. His chuckle in reply was all she ever received as he pushed himself closer to her. Groping hands of each gender found pleasurable spots; Soul's back upon her breasts, Maka's grasping his hair and pulling him closer to her. Their heartbeats raced as the division between weapon and meister became nearly extinct, lines of friendship effortlessly left in the past.

"Nya! What are you two doing?! That looks like _funnnn!"_ At the sudden intrusion Maka instinctively jumped out of where she had been sitting, which had somehow turned into Soul's lap. In the process she had knocked over the chair that both had been abusing. Soul along with it. The cat lounged on the table, with what could only be a smirk on her face. Even if she was a cat, that look would be known anywhere.

"N-nothing Blair! Promise! There's nothing going on here!" Papers went flying everywhere as Maka tried to instill normalcy to the scene. "We're just studying! So much homework to do!"

"Oh yess, looks like a lot of work Maka-chan! And you're so flustered with it! Nya nya…your face is as red as a balloon! Soul, shouldn't you know better than to get Maka all riled up? She is a delicate flower!" The cat found her own playful banter much more amusing than the two sitting in front of her, slightly stunned by the occurrence of being caught. "I'll just be leaving again then, to let you two have some more _studying_ time. Hah!"

Blair flounced away, disappearing almost as quickly as she had appeared. With burning cheeks Maka turned to Soul, but was met with another softer kiss. As much as she wanted to continue, she couldn't find a way to get around the fact that she had homework that needed doing.

"Soul, we really have to get our assignment done. No more distractions…" She trailed off as his fingers grazed her jaw line.

"Yes, Maka. I know you have to be all nerdy, but that's what I love about you." Her relief must have shown on her face at him not pressuring her, but there was mischief in his eyes that forewarned of not leaving it where it left off.

And Maka hadn't even noticed that Soul said he loved her.


End file.
